One Month Only
by Nympho Bunny
Summary: Once a year, on March 31st she picks a new man to bed. Thinking each time, perhaps this one would erase those memories. After a month's worth of patience, she would drop him and wait for next year. One morning, Inuyasha wakes up with a woman in his arms
1. Just Like Him

**Ch. 1 Just Like him**

He wanted sex. That much was obvious, the lustful look in his eyes were so similar to that which she'd seen so many years ago...

_He looked at her with that look again. She hated it when he did that. But he never said anything, just looked at her wistfully, never expectantly; and he never attempted to express his need. If she glanced down she would see his painful need. She felt guilty every time, but tonight was different. Tonight was the last night of high school, and her choice tonight would make or break what they had going on. To him, it was any other night, but for her tonight was it. _

_During their make out session, she tried to prepare herself. When she said she would do it, he looked at her shocked; assuring her there was no need. Looking down, there clearly was a need. Her unwavering insistence was what brought them to this heated moment. _

_Perhaps it was his inexperience, or maybe his enthusiasm for something he had been denied for so long, but he had not bothered to ready her or coax her body to respond to him. The moment he broke her hymen she screamed and pulled away. As quickly as she could, she threw on her coat and ran off. No explanation, no sorry, no good bye. _

_The day after was their graduation ceremony, she attempted to approach him, but he pushed her away and began a conversation with some girl she had never met. She saw them make out and followed them as they walked to a secluded place and eventually to an empty classroom. Through a window she saw him touch her, kiss her, and eventually take her. _

_Her heart broken, she had grabbed the first guy she saw, who happened to be the quarter back on their football team, and asked him to fuck her. In the same classroom, on the same desk, she was taken by this other man. He had left her, leaving her to dress and clean up, after she was decent, he asked her to go steady with him. _

_She turned him down and walked away without another word. This became a monthly ritual. A new guy each time, hoping to erase her high school sweetheart. _

In her drunken stupor, she could not tell whether he or she was young or old. She took in his beautiful silver hair and reached out to touch it. At that moment the man had turned from the lady he was speaking with, to be stroked on his chest.

He grinned at the young woman with smoky blue eyes and hair like black silk. Yup, definitely what he was looking for. "Hey, come here alone?"

She looked at him for a moment and pulled him to the dance floor. Immediately, she started to rub her petite body all over him and suck at the crook of his neck. He stroked her ass from beneath her mini skirt until he finally pulled her to a dark corner and began to play with her g-string. She moaned against his neck when he inserted a finger. With every other few stab, he added another finger; soon his entire hand was fisting in and out of her as his thumb rubbed her clitoris in circles. She came on his hand; he used the same hand that was coated with her cum to fondle her breasts. He sucked her tits and tweaked them with his teeth, slowly licking off the cum that had been smeared on her chest.

She felt him fingering her again; with the way he was touching her and licking her, she came quickly. Once he pulled his hand out from under her skirt, she licked all her juices off his hands as he did off her tits. She tried to reach for his cock but he stopped her.

"Let's get a table first," he murmured into her ear before leading the way through the crowd. When they got their they ordered drinks and started to talk.

"So, what's your name?" he asked casually, despite the stiffy in his pants.

"What's yours?" She purred, she leaned in closer and stroked him under the table.

He looked at this vixen, she wasn't showing any signs of what she was doing under the table; it had been a long time since he met a woman who he had to struggle to keep up with. "Let's get out of here, I'll give you a ride."

"What kind?" She smirked and began walking out. At one point she dropped her keys and bent down to pick them up, giving him a full view of her ass and dripping cunt. All the men near him, who also received the view, began hooting. Glaring, he picked her up bridal style and nearly ran to the car.

"I'm going to take you here," was the quick explanation he had given her before he literally ripped off her g-string and pulled out his cock. It was already dripping with precum when he put on a condom with shaky hands. The moment her back landed on the back seat of his Porsche, he slipped his huge cock in with no resistance.

"Uhn, you hot little slut, you've been waiting for, uhn, this. Little bitch, your tight cunt is so hot!" he managed to grunt between his eager poundings.

"Yes," gasping between each word she managed to say something. "Ah- just shove that big prick into my slutty fuck hole!"

With each thrust, his hips met hers faster and more desperately. He could hear her cum squirting out of her, each time he filled her, and spilling onto the leather seat. When he was nearing his peak, she reached out and massaged his balls. Unable to take anymore he came hard into her; she climaxed too, he could feel her squeezing him with each spasm.

When the aftershocks of her climax finished, she pulled out a handkerchief, cleaned herself up and moved to get out of the car.

"The name's Inuyasha. Remember it," he called after her. She just turned around and smirked again before continuing her unsteady walk. Looking back into the car he noticed she had left her underwear and cum soaked handkerchief. "Hey, you left your-"

The woman had collapsed on the parking lot.

A/N: This is a Kag/Inu fic. Umm. If I ask for reviews... will you guys actually review? Oh well, this one's not one shot material so please look forward to a plot.


	2. Forbe's has lists

**Ch. 2 Forbe's has Lists**

"Fuck," Inuyasha muttered as he ran to the woman and carried her to his car. He had been too horny to actually study her features, but even without her face scrunched in ecstasy, she still looked sexy. Her full lips, delicate cheek bones, tall, regal nose, and those were only her facial features. Even though she was neither tall nor particularly voluptuous, because her body was small, her 34 Cs looked quite big.

Her hip bumped against his half hard dick. The girl was fucking unconscious and he wanted to do her again. He looked at her face again, and wondered what color her eyes were; placing her gently on the passenger seat, he grabbed the seatbelt strap getting ready to pull it on for her. Leaning over to clip it in, his cheek brushed against her breast and immediately she moaned.

"God, even her moan is so god damn sexy," Inuyasha looked down at the prominent bulge in his pants. Groaning in agony, he quickly got in the car and drove, despite the woman's occasional frustrating groans.

It just so happened that Inuyasha's penthouse apartment had a guest room, more like a guest house, but unable to resist Inuyasha undressed the woman and placed her on his bed. Quickly undressing himself as well, he climbed in after her and drew her body next to him so her ass was rubbing against his cock.

"Yeah," Inuyasha breathed in heavily, "just like that." Inuyasha rubbed his dick between her asscheeks, slowly to prolong the torture. He could feel the tension growing slowly and the pressure mounting; the need for release was pounding on his cock, but he continued his slow, steady pace. After what seemed like ages, he experienced the most earth shattering orgasm he ever had. His spurts of come covered his red silk sheets and the woman's ass and legs.

Inuyasha sighed. He felt like a horny school boy, coming at the sight of a naked woman, albeit a very HOT naked woman. He didn't even need to penetrate her; though Inuyasha figured, considering how hard he was he would have been done within the second or third thrust. But now her ass was covered in his come. It wasn't like he didn't let her reach her orgasm. She was unconscious for gods sake. And he was getting a wet cloth to clean her up so whatever he did was only to himself. It was like nothing ever happened.

Cleaning the woman was harder than Inuyasha imagined it could be. As if the thought that it was _his_ come covering this woman was not stimulating enough, when he got to her puckered asshole he couldn't help tonguing her.

She tasted like his come, and some other salty and tangy flavor; even knocked out she was responding. Her groans became more frequent and her pussy was now dripping on the already soiled sheets.

The girl was fucking unconscious. Steeling himself, Inuyasha wiped most of the cum off her legs, pointed ignoring her ass and cunt. When the cloth was soaked in his own come, Inuyasha wrapped it around his straining dick and started jacking off into it, keeping his eyes the girl's wet pussy.

The feel of the rough cloth, wet with come, a wet pussy that was leaking onto his bed sheets... Inuyasha kneaded his balls with one hand and continued his fisting.

"Fucking, god damn!" he came hard. His seed gushed out of the thin cloth and was running down his hand. Inuyasha suddenly had an insane desire to rub his come all over the knocked out woman.

Wonderful. He went from horny bastard, to pervert when he started licking her asshole, now to something else on a whole new fucking level. Resisting the irrational urge, he washed his hands and climbed into bed sleeping on top of the blankets. Perhaps the cool night air would cool the blood pounding in his hard on.

Inuyasha was alert immediately after waking up. Someone was in bed with him, no one ever slept in his bed so who the hell-

It all came rushing back. The alcohol, foreplay, sex, and now the woman was next to him, crying. Shit, one thing he hated more than a teasing woman was a crying woman.

"Hey, you alright? Hey," placing his hand lightly on her arm he tried to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" her words were slurred, but he could smell the fear emanating off her.

"Hey, it's alright. It's me, Inuyasha, from last night," coaxing her to calm down was no use; he realized when he saw she was dreaming. Fuck, he probably wasn't going to get any this morning so he got up and went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

She had been drunk as hell when Inuyasha met her last night, she would have one hell of a hangover this morning too. He got a tall glass of water and some aspirin and set it down on the night stand by his bed. He looked down at her thoughtfully, sipping his black coffee, her face seemed vaguely familiar, he had not noticed it last night, but now that his mind was cleared, though not completely, of dirty thoughts her face stirred some distant memory.

Perhaps someone from before the accident. But no worries, if he knew her, she would probably recognize him too. Wasn't everyday you came across a silver haired, golden eyed, god. Okay, perhaps he wasn't _that_ good looking, but his coloring was unique.

'What the fuck? Not that good looking?' Inuyasha was many things but modest was not one of them. He would have to ask her if they met before, she would have to had amnesia or something to forget his perfection.

Inuyasha grabbed his coffee mug only to find it empty, muttering something about dust bunnies stealing coffee, (we all know those bunnies are high on caffeine, "The Big Comfy Couch" proved it) he got up to get another cup.

After he drained second cup, Inuyasha peeked in at the sleeping form. She was no longer crying and it did not seem like she would wake anytime soon; could not hurt to jump into the shower for a second.

In the middle of his shower his water suddenly turned cold. "Damn radiator, I pay $2 million for this place and the radiator doesn't even work properly."

Muttering a few more curses and complains, Inuyasha wrapped a towel around his waist before strutting out. When he reached his room, the bed was empty; so was the water glass. The aspirin was gone too. He walked over to the kitchen and found that it, along with the living room, guest room, and other bathroom were all empty. It was when he went to get a third cup of coffee he saw the note.

Her small, neat, handwriting wrote the words "Thanks and Bye" without bothering to mention a name, number, or any other contact info.

Kagome woke up with a start. She was naked, in a strange bed. Someone was in the shower; she couldn't remember who, she must've gotten more wasted than she had meant to. When she got out of bed and stood up, a wave of nausea hit her; looking around, Kagome saw an aspirin and a glass of water. She swallowed the pill and downed the entire glass.

"We obviously had sex." She muttered, pulling on her mini skirt and dressing in her bra and shirt. "Must've been mediocre, I don't even remember it."

After snooping around a bit, she found an unoccupied bathroom and freshened up. She was about to leave when she felt compelled to leave a note, "'sides it's the polite thing to do."

When she got off the elevator, a doorman hailed a taxi and she left immediately. Damn, the aspirin hadn't kicked in yet, so she felt a wave of nausea as she suffered from motion sickness.

After what seemed like ages, the taxi finally stopped at the club's parking lot. Kagome paid the cab and crawled into her car, lying face down on the back seat. Kagome grabbed a bottle of water and drained it with a couple of ibuprofens.

Feeling a little better, Kagome pulled out a pair of boy shorts panties and some jeans. Pulling on her panties a flash of silver caught her eye. Silver pubic hair. 'An old man? She fucked an old man?" Kagome thought for a moment.

"_The name's Inuyasha. Remember it." _

"Fuck!" Frantically searching through her brief case, she pulled out the latest _Forbe's_ and flipped to the "World's Wealthiest Bachelors" section.

_# 8 Inuyasha Takahashi: _

_Age: 28_

_Fortune: Self made_

_Source: Takahashi Corp. _

_Net Worth: $21.6 bil_

_Country of Citizenship: Japan_

_Residence: Tokyo, Japan, Asia_

_Industry: Technology_

_Marital Status: Single_

_Educa-_

Kagome stopped reading, and stared at the picture by his profile. How ironic that she slept with the wealthiest man in Japan, and she was probably the only person in the world who would regret it. Regret, indeed. "Inuyasha Takahashi..." she murmured quietly before shoving the magazine under her seat and starting up her car. She could do better than him. He had fucking dog ears.

Somewhere else in Tokyo, Inuyasha was scratching his dog ears wondering "Who the hell was she?"

A/N: I don't own "Big Comfy Couch. Those who don't know it... go here http://www.bigcomfycouch.us/ or Forbes...


	3. Problems with Rushing

**Ch. 3 Problems with Rushing**

The week had been hell; the factory that was to produce the V800Is wanted to haggle for the better part of the week, some hot shot foot ball star who was supposed to come in to talk about investing had not shown up, and he was not using this blissful Friday night to find someone to get laid with. Instead, he was going to some dinner party to mingle with people who were looking to make an acquaintance with him. And like the rest of the week, he was still at half mast.

It had been about week since that night. Six days since he met her. Not that it mattered to him or anything, it just wouldn't get it out of his head.

If it weren't for this business party, he could be at the club. If she was there, he could be having her in his car before she got to say "it's been a while." Hell, she would be lucky to get passed the first word.

"Ugh!" Maybe he should just tell Sesshoumaru to go fuck himself and look for her. But than, he went to the club four different times and four different women, looking for the same thrill. All of them failed. Half of them knew who he was and were clinging on to him, the other half didn't have the same tight pussy that mysterious woman had.

'God it was so fucking tight!' Inuyasha recalled every last detail as vividly as he could. Her nether lips were puffy from the intensity of his thrusts, her clit was swollen and protruding out, her tits were-

He was rock hard. Again. Glancing at the clock, it read 9:03, the hotel was only about ten minutes away so he'd have to make quick work of this. Exiting from the freeway, the Inuyasha parked his car in front of a gas pump.

How many times a night did he go through this? Four? Five? Maybe more. Without bothering to calm himself down with other thoughts, Inuyasha rummaged through the gym bag in his car and pulled out the g-string and handkerchief that she had left in his car, and shoved them in his Marc Jacob's tuxedo pants pocket.

Trying to look as inconspicuous as he could while hiding the very apparent hard on he had, he rushed toward the unisex toilet facilities the station offered.

By the time he closed the door, the panties were out of his pockets and his pants were almost off. The silky feel of the soft piece of cloth and the smell of her arousal still clinging on the cloth only made him bead with precum. He took out the handkerchief as well and sat on the toilet bowl.

Inuyasha brought the handkerchief to his nose and smelled her and his cum that once soaked the square piece of linen. His other hand clutched the g-string, wrapping it around his hand before he gripped his hard on tightly. Drowning in the memories of her scent and feel, Inuyasha let his hand move up and down his dick, like he'd done several times during the last six days.

This was just her luck. She was running late for the party, and her new lace boy briefs were chafing ass and she wasn't even moving.

"I knew I should have just worn cotton. I'm not even looking to get laid."

Figuring, going commando would be better than going through the entire night uncomfortable, Kagome parked her car in front of a gas station. After buying something from the food mart, she opened the door to a unisex restroom.

He was close, Inuyasha could feel it. He replaced the handkerchief with the underwear, using his superior sense of smell to inhale the intoxicating scent of the unnamed woman's cum and the smell of his sex blending together. Maybe because he was so close, or because he wanted her so badly, but suddenly he smelled _her_ just outside the door That was all it took for him to shoot out his seed all over the restroom floor.

Inuyasha lost sense of everything except his orgasm and didn't even register the door knob being turned.

"Oh my God!" Kagome yelled as she quickly closed her eyes and slammed the door shut. When you go to the restroom, you were supposed to _lock_ the door. Even if you had a great ass (not that this person did, he had a fat ass), it was proper etiquette! That way, innocent persons opening the door will not have the shock of their lives.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled through the door. "Why the hell did they make two bathrooms if both of them were going to be unisex," Kagome muttered as she tried the second door.

Locked. Well, at least she did not see another bare ass. Thankfully, it was only a few minutes later when Mr. Full-Moon came out of the restroom so she could take off her underwear.

She briskly walked over to her sedan, feeling a little more comfortable and a lot more self conscience. Briefly, she noticed a silver Porsche drive away. When she opened her passenger seat Kagome found another surprise waiting for her.

"Who the hell tags cars with shaving cream?"

Thank God, he had the foresight to lock the door. It would have been mortifying if someone walked in on him while he was jacking off. Looking around Inuyasha found a mop in the corner and cleaned up the mess he made. There was nothing he could do about the smell, though. Putting the underwear and handkerchief back into his pocket, he walked out of there, feeling refreshed and ready to put up with any suck up he would have to bear tonight.

In this moment of high confidence, he smelled her again. This time, he knew, it definitely was not his imagination. She was here, or had been, recently. Inuyasha ran out to the pumps trying to catch her scent again, or see her.

_Chocolate_. He smelled it first and than he saw her with a Snicker's bar in her mouth, cleaning her car.

'Yes, the Gods were smiling down on me tonight,' he thought as he took in her form, the smooth curve of her rear with pink silk clinging delicately to her hips.

"Need any help?" he called out politely.

Without turning Kagome grumbled a "no" and hoped this man, whoever he was, would leave her alone. She was seven minutes late and counting. Some good Samaritan would only piss her off more than help.

Inuyasha was surprised at the 180° turn in her personality; he had been expecting a flirty or enticing response. She could have at least shook that ass for him. Maybe it wasn't her. Maybe it was just some woman who smelled just like her. Possible? Not a chance. But now he knew her license plate number, so unless this wasn't her car, which was not possible because the entire car emanated her scent, he could always track her down later when he had more time.

Sighing a bit, his ego a bit bruised that she didn't even bother to check him out, he trudged over to his car, only to find it missing.

"Shit, I must have left the keys in ignition." Pulling out his cell, he dialed the police, "Yeah, some dumb shit took my car. Inuyasha Takahashi. How Long? 15 minutes? No." Inuyasha flipped his head toward the woman who was throwing away some paper towels. After a moment of silent contemplation he started walking towards her. "Actually, keep it at the station, I'll pick it up tomorrow. Yes. Alright, thanks."

When Kagome turned to walk over to her car, she was surprised to find her way blocked by a broad chest. "Uh... Excuse me." Kagome stepped to the right. So did the chest. "Sorry," she muttered as she stepped to the left this time. The chest moved as well.

"What the hell-" Annoyed, Kagome looked up to find smiling, gold eyes. "Oh, God." The words escaped her mouth.

Inuyasha chuckled, "That's what you said last time we met. Except, that time you were screaming it."

"I'm sorry, I don't recall ever screaming," Kagome countered curtly with her own implication that he wasn't good; to which Inuyasha just laughed. "Did you want something?"

"Yes, you."

It was Kagome's turn to laugh. "Does that line actually work?" Her laugh quickly faded, "I meant, 'can I help you,' but I know you know that."

As much as he wanted to be cheeky and say "no, but you can help my buddy in my pants" Inuyasha refrained. "Actually I haven't tried it before. But I'm sure you'd be more impressed by seeing me grovel and asking you for your help."

"I'm not stopping you."

"I would, but Marc Jacobs would have something to say against anyone wearing a Marc tuxedo and kneeling before a woman without a ring. I was wondering if you saw a silver Porsche drive by, a few minutes ago."

"Yes, about six or seven minutes ago. Was that your ride? Friends ditch you?"

"No, more like car theft. But the police are on it and my baby should be safe at home tomorrow. So... I was wondering if you had much time on your hands."

"Actually I'm already late as it is. I-"

"Think about what you're rejecting. In case you don't remember, I'm Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Yes, I remember. Sorry, I really have to be at this party. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me. So, if you don't mind call a taxi or something."

"Party?" Inuyasha looked her up and down. "You don't mean the one at Sakura Plaza do you?"

"Yes, the one at the plaza. Why?"

"That's great," without bothering to ask Inuyasha opened the door for the passenger seat. "I'm going there too and since my wallet was in my car, I can't pay for a cab so we can go together. Come on, it'll be a date."

Inuyasha watched her grumble as she entered the car next to him. Hopefully, if he played his cards right, he would be able to get laid tonight. Things were finally looking up.

A/N: Sorry for slow update. Not that I'm promising anything... those of you who reviewed thank you so much! Every time I got an email saying I received a review I felt so guilty for not continuing... I don't know if I can keep up with this, sex in every chapter marathon, so I hope you guys aren't just reading for the sex scenes. Not that they're any good. TT

Anyone want to beta read? Even though I love you Sassa, I need more than one and I don't know where my old ones went. They kinda sorta disappeared. Anyway contact me if you guys are interested!!! Remember you get to read it before anyone else!


End file.
